grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Gift Rush (Talt)
Gift Rush was a Gifting Event in Grand Sphere and is the seventeenth event of the game. It was preceded by The Right Mettle and was followed by Guild Strike. You can access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on February 12, 2016 and will end on February 18, 2016 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on February 12, 2016: The following units were introduced alongside this event on February 15, 2016: How to Play Stated in-game 1.) Send gifts to Friends and other players. 2.) If the person you send a gift returns the favor, you can get items! 3.) The more times you exchange, the better the rewards. You will receive gifts each time you log in to the event, AND you can also get them as drops from clearing quests! Return the favor with a Platinum Gift and it counts as 25 regular Gift exchanges for each player! Platinum Gifts have a small chance of dropping after Quest clears and are also included in the Gift Rush Value Set!! Return the favor with Platinum Gifts for even better rewards!! Gifts will be received immediately after players have logged into the Event. Gifts and Platinum Gifts drop during regular Quests as well as Daily Quests and the Limited Quest, Flight of Fairies. Gifts can be sent to the same player once every hour. Even if an hour has passed since you sent a Gift, another gift cannot be sent until that player has sent a Gift in return. About Bonus Units Include special bonus units from the "Gift Rush Value Set" Scout in your party to enjoy an increased chance of Platinum Gift drops when clearing Quests! 7% MORE Platinum Gift drops per unit! Up to 35% more total! 5% MORE Platinum Gift drops per unit! Up to 25% more total! Special bonuses will be conferred to bonus units even after they have been Evolved. Placing multiple bonus units into your party may result in increased bonuses. Exchange Rewards Exchange Rewards are obtained by Exchanging Gifts with other players. Gifts and Platinum Gifts drop during regular Quests as well as Daily Quests and the Limited Quest, Flight of Fairies. Gifts can be sent to the same user once every hour. Even if an hour has passed since you sent a Gift, another gift cannot be sent until that player has sent a Gift in return. Gift Rewards 'Gift' Receive one of the following randomly: 'Platinum Gift' Receive one of the following randomly: Disclaimer After the event has ended, Gifts and Platinum Gifts cannot be sent to others or received. Any unused Gifts and Platinum Gifts will be lost when the event has ended. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used thrid-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Gifting Events